Love Story
by Moniiehh
Summary: This is a love story about Goten and my own character her name is Amelie and she has strange dreams which involve Goten he also has dreams but are his the same to hers?
1. Chap1: Dreams

**A/N: This is my first fan ficiton so if its not that good which it probaly is not i will gladly accept your adivice and take it on board to make myself a better writer but mean comments are not allowed as they are hurtful wow i sound like a parent anyway my name is Monique and yea thats all so i hope you like my story if you don't thats ok :P.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my personal possesions. **

**Love Story**

Chapter 1: The Boring Day

It was just a plain ordinary day like every other damn day in my boring life. As usual I'm sitting on my bed talking to my best friend Annaliese on the phone " Oh my Dende I'm so excited I can't believe I'm going to Taste Of Chaos" Oh that's so good for you" What's wrong Amelie are you still having those dreams?" Yea there the same every time I mean I feel like I should know this person" Well anyway Amelie lets talk about Taste Of Chaos I can't believe my mum bought me tickets…" While Annaliese was talking I couldn't be bothered listening I was to worried about this mystery person I feel like I seriously am in love with this guy even though in the dream which is always the same all we say is I love you its really the feeling it gives me well maybe I should tell you about the dream.

Well the dreams like this it's a dark gloomy day kind of one of those days when the sky is gray and I'm standing in front of this lake my long black hair blowing in the wind then guy tall with spiky black hair looks into my light blue eyes I look back and its kind of a blue meets blue moment then he says " I love you Amelie" I reply " I love you too G… the wind blows really hard and loud this time and I never get the rest of the name. I told my mum but she said don't be silly the dream probably means nothing but I think it does.

"Hey Earth to Amelie you alive in there" Oh sorry Annaliese just in deep thought" That's ok never mind that but you coming to school tomorrow because I'm not walking alone" Yea of course I'm coming you know me I'd never miss a Monday" Yea of course Amelie it's cos your in love with our P.E teacher can't miss P.E can we Amelie" Shut up Anna anyway its time for lunch so see you tomorrow ok" Ok see you"

The Next Day…

Well right now I'm walking to school with Annaliese it may only be a 20minute walk but it seems to take forever. "Hey Amelie that boy over there is checking you out and by the looks of it he goes to our school do you think he's new?" Yea. I think he's new" Oh my Dende as I thought harder I realised its him the boy in my dreams oh my Dende I think I might pass out luckily I was interrupted before I did. " Hey Amelie look that new boy is walking with Trunks Briefs I think they might be friends or something I can't believe it look oh my Dende Trunks Briefs is wearing our school uniform oh my Dende I can't believe I'm going to the same school as the Trunks Briefs son of Bulma Briefs" Geez don't pass out Anna what I want to know is why is Trunks going to Orange Star High the last celebrity we had here was Videl Satan and we were only 7 yrs old then that was 9 yrs ago (A/N do the math 7 + 9 ??) " Hey Amelie look their coming over to us" hey they are to I wonder what they want".

**A/N: Well i know that chapter was small because i don't want to write something really long and then find out people don't like it you understand what i mean well review if you want and tell me what you think i promise you the next chapter if i write one will be more interesting and more Dragon Ball Z related well lots of love Moni xoxo**


	2. Chap2: Dreams, parties and stuff

**A/N: Well this is the second and I promise this will be longer and it's going to be written in Gotens point of view I'm thinking of maybe making this a Annaliese/Trunks romance as well so tell me what you think and also give me some ideas if you want something to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing **

Love Story

Chapter 2: Dreams, Parties and a whole lot of stuff

"Hey Trunks where are you going?" Well you said that's the girl in your dreams lets go meet her" Wait up Trunks" Hi I'm Trunks and this is my friend Goten and I are new do you think you could show us around?" Ummmm I guess so well my names Amelie and this is my friend Annaliese so what have you guys got first then?" We have P.E could you show us where the gym is?" better yet we'll take you there that's what we have first so you guys in year 10?" Yeah I am but Trunks is in year 11".

A/N: That's it I'm skipping to a few weeks ahead when there all best friends ok? Cos I don't know about you but that was getting boring.

She stood by the lake her long beautiful black hair blowing in the wind, fresh tears ran down her face and her bright light blue eyes shine he walked up to her and touch her face wiping away the tears she leant in and they kissed but a big flash of light came between them knocking them down when he got up she was gone all that was left was the wind blowing the leaves past him…

Whoa that was intense thought Goten as he woke up in fright covered in sweat "that girl was Amelie but why is she in my dreams" Goten obviously whispered to himself. Just as he was going to go back to sleep the phone rang. "Hello?" Hey Goten it's Trunks wow you actually answered what are you doing awake so early I was ringing to give you a wake up call" Oh I had that dream again this time it was more intense" You did come over and we'll talk about it ok?" Yea sure I'll be over in a bit ok Trunks?" Yea whatever see you soon". Well I had better get ready those dreams are really freaking me out I wonder if Amelie has them too but hey I'm not about ask her it took me ages to tell Trunks as it is.

Later on at Capsule Corp….

"Goten tell me what's wrong you have been like quiet and grumpy all day" It's just I dunno complicated Amelie seems so different in my dreams to who she really is and well I'm different to it doesn't help that my dreams are black and white and only her eyes are in colour her blue eyes its weird" Whoa sounds creepy maybe she's out to get ya" Trunks starts laughing " Goten you better watch yourself she might get you while your sleeping" Sarcastically said Trunks " Trunks its not funny I'm really getting freaked out I hardly get sleep anymore they get more intense every night" Well maybe you just…….." Trunks was cut off before he could finish by Bra running in with the phone " Hey Trunks its Annaliese you your girlfriend" Bra give me the phone" Why should I so you tell how much you lurve her oooo kissy kissy" Trunks snatches the phone " Sorry about that Anna so what's up?" Oh nothing much just wanted to ask you something" Yea what?" Does Goten like Amelie because I think she likes him" Well I think he does but I'll just ask since he's here" Ok" Hey Goten do you like Amelie as in more than a friend" Ummmm why? Just tell me" Alright yes maybe just a little" He likes her Anna he really does considering when he said he blushed" Yay really cool that's great can you and Goten meet me and Amelie at the park around lets say 6:00pm so that's in about two hours ok? Yea we'll be there but why so late?" Cos it's Saturday night and I have a surprise bye" Annaliese hanged up before Trunks could say anything " Well Goten we're going to the park in two hours to meet Anna and Amelie" Whatever"

At The Park

"Yay you both came now follow me" Anna where are we going" Not telling Trunks it would ruin the surprise" So they walked out of the park and headed towards a house they rang the doorbell and a guy about Trunks' age opened the door." Hey Annaliese ya came and ya bought sum friends" Yea of course I came I'd never miss one of your fabulous house parties would I oh and by the way my friends names are Amelie, Goten and Trunks" Well nice ta' meet ya all I'm Hideshko" Hello" they all said in unison " Come on in" so they all walked but then Annaliese grabbed Trunks and said "I want to show Trunks something you two go and make yourselves comfortable we'll be back in a bit" Yea ok but Anna don't be too long you know I don't know anyone here except you guys and Goten" Don't start Amelie I'll be back" With that Annaliese and Trunks went off in the crowd somewhere.

About 2hours later…

"Goten lets got look for them its been two whole hours" Yea your right we'll look upstairs first" As Goten and Amelie made their way upstairs couples were coming out of bedrooms looking a little messed up from encaging in physical activity (A/N: You'll understand what I mean if you've been to a house party) when they reached the end of the hallway they looked inside in a room which was left open and to there surprise they saw…

**A/N: Hehehe a cliffy what did they see in that room find out in the next chapter of Love Story 333 hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I liked writing it . lots of love Moni xoxox**


	3. Chap3: Oh My Dende

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Suzanna Novacsek Who thought up some of the ideas for this chapter. I would like to thank my loyal reader Maria Luca for the reviews anyway on with disclaimer then the story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Love Story

Chapter 3: Oh My Dende

**Last Time: **When they reached the end of the hallway they looked inside in a room, which was left open, and to there surprise they saw…

Trunks and Annaliese on a couch playing video games (A/N: Hehehe I'm evil I bet you thought they were making out or something) "You ditched Goten and I to play video games for two hours" No not exactly like that Annaliese showed me something and then you two were talking and we didn't want to disturb you" What exactly did Anna show you Trunks?" Ummmm………..none of your business Amelie" Pfft sure whatever I'm heading home anyone coming?" At that exact Marron bursts in the room dressed in what usually wears minus the hat. "Hello Trunks!!! Funny seeing you here" Yea real funny Marron" Trunks thinks to himself money hungry B " Anyway guess what Trunks I'm staying at your house for a week while my parents go on a second honeymoon for their anniversary" Meanwhile on the other side of the room Goten, Annaliese and Amelie are slowing sneaking out of the room they make it to the door till they bump into two people.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" Oh great Goten mumbled to himself not them two" Hey Bra, Hey Pan" squealed Marron "Hello Marron" the two said in unison." What in the HFIL are you three doing here?" Now Trunks that's no way to speak to your dear sister is it" Shove it Bra answer my question" Alright I can answer that I live next door I thought at least my Uncle Goten here could figure that one out, Hideshko invited us" Pan you shouldn't be here your too young" Goten for your information she is here with us we're babysitting her and we were just getting Marron before leaving" With that said Marron, Bra and Pan left the room and went back next door to Pans house. " Now then I think its time we left as well" Yea your right there Anna". They all left and headed back to Trunks' house as they were walking through the park they were passing a lake and Trunks' decided to push Amelie in there since she was walking right next to it" ARGH Trunk's you idiot I'm wearing a white top and it's freezing" hahahaha you should of seen you face when you hit the water priceless" At this time Annaliese and Goten are literally on the ground laughing. "Here I'll help you out" Trunks held his hand out for Amelie to grab Amelie grabbed and pulled him in as well. "Big mistake Amelie" Oh really think its funny now" Trunks splashed Amelie then she splashed back in the end they had a huge water fight and Goten was the only dry one lets say Annaliese got to close to the edge and Trunks struck again.

As they headed home in the nights freezing breeze soaking wet Amelie started complaining. "That was fun and all but I think I'm catching a cough cough Amelie started having a coughing fit and then she felt warmth she looked up to see Goten holding her and smiling. "Better now?" Ummmm yea thanks" Oooo Goten and Amelie want some privacy" Annaliese sang but was silenced when Trunks said "shhh we're here and all the lights are out so just be quiet and follow me" As Trunks unlocked the front door and walked inside snuck past reception and opened the door to the house side of CC he lead the group into his living room and to his surprise Bulma said "And where do you think you have been Trunks and Goten I'd really like to know" We were out with Annaliese and Amelie" And by the looks of things the only dry one is Goten well do you four have any idea what time it is?" It's half past midnight and I was worried sick about you" Sorry mum It won't happen again" it had better not or you will be grounded till your forty now all you get upstairs before I call all of your mothers and I don't know about the girls but Goten sure as hell wouldn't want that would you Goten?" no Bulma I wouldn't" No shoo"

"Nice living room Trunks" What the hell that was the weirdest thing to say in such a tense moment gee Anna you ruined the atmosphere" Ok then… **O.o" **"Well this is my room make yourselves comfortable " Trunks then walked into his bathroom and grabbed three towels he then threw them at the girls. " there you go I'm going to use the other bathroom and you two can fight over who uses mine and Goten will show the other to the guest bathroom" Anna jumped up and ran into Trunks bathroom and locked the door and yelled "have fun Amelie" "Whatever ok Goten show me the other bathroom" Sure right this way but hang on a sec" Ok " Goten walked over and said to Trunks why the guest bathroom that's so far from here she could of just used the Bra's since she is not here" Goten now is your chance ask her out or at least ask her about the dreams" Fine I'll ask about the dreams first" Good luck" Ok Amelie follow me" Yep" So do you dream" Uh Yea everyone does except mine are weird" Like what sort of weird" I can't tell you, you'd probably freak out or something" Try me I have weird dreams as well" Ok but don't say I didn't warn you" She stopped walking and looked into his eyes and made note on how adorable his eyes looked" well there like this, I'm standing next to a lake everything's gray and just see my hair blowing in the wind then your there your standing in front of me and you say….." Say what?" You say you love me then I say it back to you but then you disappear and I'm all alone and then my eyes are the only thing in colour and there blue of course but there shiny like I'm about to cry and then I wake up it's the same dream every night" You know what I have the same dream except a bit different I'll tell you it starts with just you standing alone in front of the lake crying then I come up and sort of wipe your tears away and then we kiss but a big flash of light comes and we both get knocked over and then I'm all alone and I wake up it's also the same dream every night"

At that moment they leaned in and looked into each other's eyes and saw they wanted the same thing and just as they were about to kiss something zapped them apart and they were both knocked out cold.

**A/N: Whoa it's starting to get intense zapping thing they were about to kiss too. But the question that needs to be answered is what zapped them apart. Find out next chapter maybe if I'm feeling nice or maybe you won't till near the end muhahahahahahaha : ) cya later readers of Love Story lots of love Moni xoxox **


	4. Chap4: Goten and Amelie

A/N: Hello Moni here I'm in a super good mood I just got back from my friends house. I have plenty of ideas for chapter 4 just wait and see. I might not be updating as frequent because I have school but I promise I'll post at least a chapter a week anyway enough of me babbling and on with the story. I just realised something I forgot to tell you what Annaliese looks like sorry my bad I'll give a short description before this chapter.

Annaliese: How could you forget to tell people what I look like

Me: I said I was sorry now tell the readers what you look like

Annaliese: Well I have shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes and I'm shorter than Amelie which is just a bit short for my age and that's about it.

Me: Well done Annaliese and before I forget I'm going to space dialogue so it's easier to read if you liked it better the other just say so and I'll go back to the other way.

**Annaliese: And she doesn't own anything because she's poor.**

**Me: Hey I'm not poor just not rich enough to buy expensive stuff lawyer's want. : D**

Love Story 

Chapter 4: Goten and Amelie ** 33**

Capsule Corp. 2 hours after Amelie and Goten were knocked unconscious.

Amelie is lying on Trunks' bed in his room while everyone including Goten is downstairs waiting for Amelie to wake up.

"Owww… my head hurts so bad, I feel like I've just been hit by a semi truck." Amelie then got up and slowly stumbled out of Trunks' room as she came to the stairs Goten who was watching the stairs (A/N Yes Goten was waiting for Amelie) got up and went to help her down the stairs.

"Need some help there?"

"Yea that would be nice thanks Goten"

He put an arm around Amelies waist, which made her blush and then made Goten blush, which followed by them both turning bright shades of red. Trunks started laughing hysterically at the two and fell of the chair he was sitting on and he hit his on the wall behind him.

" I'll shut up now the wall taught me a lesson"

"Where is Annaliese?"

"She went home a couple of minutes ago her mum called and was furious"

"Trunks what is the time?"

"Why do you want me to answer why didn't you ask Goten"

"Your closer to the clock than Goten is so answer me"

"It's now 3:30 in the morning"

" Why did Annaliese mum ring here so late and how did she know she was here"

" That question we cannot answer but one thing I do know is that you two better be getting home before your parents ring all angry I would ask you both to stay the night but it's to late at night to call you parents"

" Amelie want me to walk home with you since it's late"

" Thanks Goten that would be nice I'm actually a bit scared I might get raped by some psychopath killer"

" Such a gentlemen Goten you would never do that when you were going out with Paris"

" Bye Trunks"

"Cya Trunks"

"Bye lovebirds"

Goten and Amelie walked out the door ignoring Trunks comment. When Capsule Corp was just out of sight Amelie stopped and grabbed Goten by the arm pulled him close to her and kissed him. "There I finished what we doing before that zappy light thingy interrupted" You know your really cute when you smile" What in the world made you say that Goten" I dunno lets keep walking it's getting cold" As they finally made it back to Amelies house she walked up to the back fence and was about to climb over it when she felt Gotens arms come around waist and he lifted her up to the top of her back fence so she could climb she grabbed onto the fence and jumped over she then said " Goten jump over" So he did as he told they were then standing in Amelies backyard looking at each other smiling (A/N: awww how romantically cute) " do you want to come inside for a bit?" Yea sure it's cold out here" Follow me" Amelie carefully walked to her bedroom window and opened it slowly. " You leave your bedroom window unlocked at night" yea so I can sneak in and out" after they climbed in Goten took in his surroundings he noticed her furniture was white and her desk had cherries painted all over it and her bed covers were red silk. " Your bed reminds me of a brothel" You know that's what Annaliese says every time she sleeps over" Do you two have naked pillow fights" Ewww gross no you have a sick mind" No just a perverted one" Amelie then went and laid on her bed while Goten looked at her room. After a couple of minutes Goten stopped and started looking at Amelie he walked over to her and climbed on top of her and they started kissing after minutes of them just kissing clothes started coming off and the rest is up to your imagination.

The light of the new shone brightly into Amelies bedroom window she then awoke and looked next to her and she saw Goten she smiled at how innocent he looks when he sleeps. She got up and went to have a shower on her way out shut her door and headed to the bathroom on her way to the bathroom she looked at the clock it said 1:00pm she thought good everyone will be out till 4:00. After her shower and after she got dressed she went on the computer and checked her emails. After about half an hour Goten woke up. He silently got up and got dressed then unnoticed to Amelie he walked up behind and said, "BOO!"

ARGH!!!" she turned around to see Goten laughing his head off at how easily scared she was.

"Goten that wasn't funny you scared me shitless"

"Yes it was funny your expression was priceless your always so jumpy"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are, Going to the movies $20, Buying a new outfit $50, Buying a mobile $100, seeing Amelies expression after being scared priceless"

" -.-'I give up you win Goten"

" Yes I do win I should be getting home shouldn't I?"

" Yea it's about 1:30pm now"

"F, S oh crap I'm dead if I don't get home soon"

Goten then ran kissed Amelie and climbed out the window. "Cya tomorrow at school" Bye Goten" Goten then ran out of Amelie sight and flew off home. When he arrived home he climbed through his bedroom window (A/N this is becoming a habit) and pretended he had been asleep half the day. he got dressed in his pjs and then walked out of his room looking like he just woke up. " Goten your awake your father wants to speak to you about something he is in the lounge" Ok mum" So Goten headed to the lounge spotted his father and said " Hey dad what's up mum said you wanted to speak to me" Yea son I did"

A/N: Hehehe what does Goku want? Why did Annaliese have to leave? And maybe that zappy thing might be revealed next chapter to depends if I want to or not.

**Annaliese: Why did you make me leave that was mean**

**Me: because I have a plan for you**

**Annaliese: Is it bad or good?**

**Me: Depends which way you see it**

**Annaliese: Ok well see you guys next chapter 33**

Me: Lots of love as always Moni xoxox 


	5. Chap5: I forgot what i called it

A/N: Hey here is chapter 5. I hope you all liked chapter 4 I think it was the longest chapter yet. Managing a social life, a story and school is getting tiring but I try to update on a regular basis and I can't contain myself from writing either. In the last chapter somewhere Goten said F,S crap well he said F , S but the stars didn't appear on the chapter for some reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ice-cream . Love Story 

Chapter 5: Amelie meets the Z fighters

"Son I know what you did last night" Ummmm I have no idea what your talking about dad I was in my room last night" Goten you're a bad liar you know I can sense ki I'm not stupid" Ok dad what do you think I did last night" You were with that girl with the black hair that you hang out with and I think you know the rest" You mean Amelie" Yea her" What I want to know dad is how could you possibly sense my ki and tell what I was doing" Your ki goes up and down when you yea you know what I'm talking about" Dad please promise me you won't tell mum" I promise son" Thanks dad and next time don't go around sensing my ki when I'm with a girl" Sure whatever you say" As Goten left the lounge and headed to the kitchen (no surprise hey) Chichi entered the room. "Goku dear what was that about" Oh nothing " Goku you're a bad liar now tell me" I promised I wouldn't" Well what did you need to ask Goten" I said I wouldn't tell" Ok fine but your not getting any now" Fine then".

Later on at the Son house:

The phone starts ringing "Goku or Goten someone get that please" No one moves and the phone keeps ringing "Oh for Dendes sake I'll just do everything myself around here, Hello Son residence" Hey mum it's Gohan" Hello sweetie" We're having a barbeque for Pan's 8th birthday it's on the 25th of October can you all come?" Yea sure sweetie that's in three days right?" ahhhh yea" Ok what time" Be there at. " Then in the background you here Pan sulking and saying Daddy mum won't let me learn ki blasts I want to learn ki blasts PAN! Get back here now your father is on the phone to grandma Chichi" Hehehe (insert Son grin here) sorry about that mum be there at 11:00am I got to go now nice talking you mum cya" Ok bye". About two hours later " DINNER!!" By the time Chichi turns around all the food on the table is almost gone so she makes more and this goes on for about ten minutes till Goku and Goten are finished. " wow thanks Chichi" Thanks mum" Your welcome but before you go were going to Pan's birthday party on Wednesday is that clear" Yea hey Goten do you want to bring your girlfriend?" YOUR WHAT!!!" Dad" oops sorry son" GRANDBABIES!!! Well Goten are you going to bring your girlfriend I want to meet her and how come your father knows but not me?" He asked" Is that so well alright then she can come"

The Day of Pan's party

"Anna what should I wear I'm meeting Gotens family I'm so nervous" You should be I asked Trunks and he said Goten might act a bit weird but don't worry Trunks and Goten will both be there" But what should I wear" Wear your black shorts with your red T-shirt" Thanks Anna that's perfect" Anyway Amelie I wanted to ask have you been having those with Goten in them lately?" No since we got together they stopped" really maybe they have been fulfilled or something" Yea maybe well I better go now and get ready Goten will be here to get me any minute now" Well have fun I want to know all the details about his family and tell me what Trunks was wearing to cya" Bye" She so in love with Trunks. _Knock Knock _oh that must be Goten. " Hi Goten" Hey you look good I like your top" Thanks but I think you mean what's under right" You know me to well" Amelie hopped in the car and Chichi of course gave her the once over and not completely approving of her shorts decided to ask questions" So Amelie what do your do for a living?" My mum is a travel consultant and my dad is a employee at Capsule Corp " How come you never told me that dad was an employee at Capsule Corp " Goten you never asked" That's impressive you must have a lot of money then" I guess so" Goku then started asking questions " What country does your blonde friend come from" She's German" Where's Germany?" Goten then ends the entire conversation by saying "We are here"

Inside the party

" Hey Mum, Dad, Goten and you must Gotens girlfriend Amelie right?" Yea hi" I'm Gohan and this is my wife Videl" Hello nice to meet you both" Gohan then shows them inside and whispers "Dad does she know about the Z fighters and all that stuff" No I don't think so" Gohan then thinks to himself please for my brothers sake let this girl be open minded. " Hey Goten gee you've grown since last I saw you" Yea thanks Yamcha" Introduce me to your girlfriend Goten" Oh sorry right this is Amelie" Hey Amelie nice to meet you" hello Yamcha nice to meet to" Goten, Amelie hello" Goten and Amelie turned to see Trunks running over to them " Hello Trunks " Hey Amelie" Aren't you going to say hi to me Goten" Oh sorry Trunks it's just look over there" So they look over to see Vegeta and Goku fighting verbally which then became not so verbal and resulted in the pair taking flight and throwing energy blasts at each other, Goten then turned around just in time to see Amelie faint " Dammit why did they have to fight" I feel for you Goten you'd be lucky is she still speaks to you after this" Amelie then shot awake and got up and said " What the hell is going on Goten" Amelie don't say it so loud" They're flying and there blasting each other with light oh my Dende someone please tell me why there hair just turned blonde" At that moment Chichi and Bulma screamed at their husbands " GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW YOU HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO!" Goten I need a hug" Ummmm ok " So Goten just hugged Amelie while she stood there in his arms shaking. " Your shaking are you cold?" No I'm scared no offence to you guys but this might be normal to you but its nuts to me you are so lucky I love you or I'd dump you right and now" I think I hear someone calling me I'll leave you two to it" Sure Trunks" Goten you mind telling me what is happening" Sure lets go inside everyone can tell you and meet you"

So they told Amelie everything about Saiyans, Nameks and all that stuff while she sat next Goten soaking it up. " So if I'm right your basically aliens right?" Yea" My boyfriends half an alien" Everyone went silent and was worried for Gotens sake at what she was going to do next." Oh my gosh that's so cool" Everyone at that point sweat dropped " I'm glad you think that's cool Amelie and I'm sure Gotens relieved" Stated Krillin. " Your names Krillin right?" That's right" Amelie then pointed to Vegeta and said " Your Vegeta Trunks' father right" No I'm Prince Vegeta prince off all Saiyans" I'll take that as a yes" She then continued pointing at people and asking names till Pan ran up to her and said" Are you going to my Aunty?" Ummmm" Till Goten interrupted and said " Yes Pan" And Pan smiled and said " That's good cos your pretty and nice I didn't like Uncles last girlfriend Paris she was stupid she asked me what a digit was" Really no offence Goten but did you go out with someone so dumb" Well uh never mind" _Promiscuou_s_ girl wherever you are I'm alone and its you that I want promiscuous boy you already know that I'm all yours what you waiting for _" Oh my gosh I love that song who's ring tone " That would be me Bra" Hang on a sec" Hello?" Hey Amelie its Anna" Anna I'm still with Gotens family" Never mind that you need to come to my house right now ok I need your help" Ok I'll be right there" Hey Guys I'm sorry but my friend really needs me I don't know what's wrong but she sounds scared I'll be back in a bit" Is it Annaliese?" Yea Trunks its Anna" Can I come with you" Sure Trunks does anyone know a fast way to get to West City from here?" Yea I do come here" Uh ok " Trunks and Amelie walked over to Goku and Trunks knew what Goku was talking about instant transmission" Amelie put your on my shoulder" Ok" Then in about two seconds she appeared outside Annaliese's house.

When they got to the door Amelie opened it they walked inside and Amelie led them to Anna's room. Amelie walked inside and didn't see Annaliese anywhere in her room so she called out "Annaliese where are you" after minutes of calling out her name Goku came up with and idea. " Trunks why don't you try and locate her ki since you're more familiar with it than I am" That's a good idea" They waited a few more moments before Trunks face went pale and he said "I can't pinpoint it but she is here and we need to find her quick she is really weak" They split up and searched all over Anna's house till everyone heard Amelie scream Goku who was the closest ran to where Amelie was and saw Amelie shaking in the corner crying. " Hey what's wrong" All Amelie could do was manage to point to the kitchen and say " An…na…. liese " Goku ran to the kitchen to see Anna covered in blood crawling on the floor trying to get to the phone " Annaliese stop I'll help you" Annaliese turned around and started crying all she said was " Where's Trunks" Goku called out for Trunks and then bent down and picked Annaliese up and headed for Amelie. " Get up Amelie we need to get back to the others we will talk later she shook her head and got up then grabbed onto Goku's arm when Trunks came he saw the scene and went pale then went over and held onto Goku's arm they then appeared back at the party and got immediate medical attention for Annaliese and Goten went and sat by Amelie holding her close. Goku came over to where Amelie and Goten where " Amelie what happened to Annaliese back there" When I walked to the kitchen I saw this dark shadow he ……. Had long claws and was scratching Annaliese blood was dripping everywhere and I screamed and then he ran off and I fell to the ground" I don't remember sensing any other ki' but ours anyway Amelie do you want to stay at our place tonight?" yea thanks for everything" Your welcome" A couple of hours they were on the way back to the Son house and Amelie was sleeping on Gotens shoulder. When they arrived back Goten placed Amelie on a bed and went out to watch T.V.

"_There was fire circling around two people you could hear a girl screaming and the fire was reaching then it blew really high creating a wall then it was gone then the woman of the pair had her long black hair covering her face when she pushed it aside you saw her bright blue eyes turn empty like there was nothing there a tall dark shadow with long claws appeared and walked over to her then flew inside her body the two became one" _

Amelie woke up in a fright covered in sweat she had just had a frightening dream. " I smell burning" So she got up and realised she must be at Gotens house she looked around trying to find Goten but she heard footsteps behind her so turned around and saw that dark figure he looked at her his eyes so full of evil she shuddered, Amelie tried to scream but nothing came out she kept trying but nothing came out so she ran to a room and opened it to find just an empty bedroom she went in closed and locked the door only to witness the shadow go right through door she headed for the window opened and jumped out then ran as fast as she could. Then everything went black and her body fell limp Amelie then hot the ground with a loud thump.

**A/N: Well that was a strange chapter next chapter the whole Annaliese thing will hopefully be reveled but it will all make sense soon. This story was originally not as long as I've made it I added a few more things in to make it longer but it's going to end soon fear not I'm thinking of making a sequel. Oh before I forget I'm not going to make all supernatural either because don't forget this is a romance fan fiction not a supernatural one or action. As always lots of love and happiness Moni xoxox **


	6. Chap6:The Nightmare Never Ends

**A/N: Well I'm back sorry I haven't updated for ages I've had some love life issues ****blushes**** Anyway I have a new chapter and more things answered also thanks to Maria Luca and HotaruKitty aka piccychan for all the reviews and for reading every chapter . If anyone has time you should listen to My Chemical Romances new album its really good now to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything especially not Dragon Ball Z. **

Love Story 

Chapter 6: The Nightmare doesn't end when you're awake

Amelie woke and felt weak she waited anxiously for her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. When they did she realised she was in her bedroom she looked around for signs of people and how she got there till her mum walked in. "Amelie sweetie your awake I'll go tell Annaliese" Her mum then rushed out of the room before Amelie could even reply. Moments later Annaliese rushed into the room and hugged her friend tight.

"Amelie I've been so worried about you I'm so glad your awake"

"Anna what happened I don't remember coming here"

"Well you've been a very deep sleep for almost 2 days you collapsed at Gotens nieces party"

"But I had this dream and it felt so real like it actually happened Annaliese why did I collapse?"

"I don't know nor do the doctors they said you were probably just exhausted but Amelie I'm just so glad your awake now"

"Why did you have to leave Trunks' house that night we went to the party"

"I don't know whatever made you say that but I'll answer it anyway, well you see my parents are fighting and that night it got pretty bad my mum had told my dad that I was staying at a boys house he was furious so he threw a fit and said he was going to hurt me when I got home for staying at somebody's house without permission especially a boys house my mum freaked out and got me and hid me in a hotel for a couple days till dad cooled it , but none of that matters at the moment its you we need to worry about but I got to go now"

"Ok but why?"

"Amelie it's a school day it's Friday that party was Wednesday remember I said you were asleep for nearly 2 days"

"Oh yea well you go to school I'll call you later Anna"

"Ok sure Amelie but you rest"

"I've been sleeping for almost 2 days and you say I need rest more like I've to much rest"

"BYE AMELIE!"

Annaliese then left the house for school leaving a really confused Amelie. Amelie then started to think about the dream she apparently had in a dream (A/N: is it even possible to have a dream were your dreaming?") "But it felt so real like it actually happened, Amelie whispered to herself" Amelie then got up, had a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast. She walked around trying to find her mum then she found her sitting in their garden reading a magazine.

"Hey mum can you give me a lift to the library?"

"Sure sweetie but why do you want to go there"

"Just feel like some light reading"

"Ok lets go then"

They walked through the house Amelie waited patiently for her mum to lock the door and get her bag. Finally when her mum was ready they got in the car and started driving to the library when they arrived at the library Amelies mum turned to her.

"I'm going to town to do some shopping I'll come and get you in about an hour or so be ready"

"Yep sure mum"

Amelie then got out of the car and waved goodbye to her mum. She walked into the library and looked around for the computer when she found she went to the search the library catalogue and typed in "_Dream interpretations" _ When she found a good sounding book she went to the section pulled it out and sat down to read it after about 10mins of flipping through she found what she was looking for.

"_To dream that you are being attacked by someone signifies questions on your character and the need for you to defend yourself. You are feeling stressed, vulnerable and helpless. You may also be faced with difficult changed in your waking life"._

Amelie got interested and kept reading. She flipped a few pages till she found another section of interest.

"_In general, ghosts symbolize aspects of yourself that you fear. This may involve a painful memory, guilt, or some repressed thoughts. You may be afraid of death and dying. Alternatively, ghosts are representative of something that is no longer obtainable or within reach. It indicates a feeling of disconnection from life and society. This dream may be a calling for you to move on and abandon your outdated modes of thinking and behavior."_

Amelie kept reading more things that weren't even relevant to the dreams she was having. After a while she remembered her mum was coming in an hour she got up and looked at a clock. "Crap mum will be here in a second" Amelie got up and went to the front of the library and waited for her mum to come then as if on queue her mum arrived.

"Hey sweetie didn't borrow anything I see"

"Nah I just read it in the library"

"Well ok, since you haven't eaten anything in a while do you want to go out for lunch today"

"Yea and after that can we go home I'm feeling a little sore"

"Ok sweetie"

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short and ended weird but I have school . nooo but I will add another chapter when I get home :P ok so Amelie was dreaming about the whole fifth chapter basically that's weird hey anyway I got to go before I miss my bus cya xoxoxox**


	7. Chap7: Confused

A/N: Hey everyone I have updated for the first time in ages. I'm so sorry for not updating in ages but I haven't forgotten the story. School holidays start in a week only one week left yay :P and Christmas is in 24 days yay omg yay anyway onto the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but maybe for xmas Akira could give me Goten. **

Love Story Chapter 7: Confused 

Amelie had just gotten home with her mum they had gone out to eat. First she looked at the clock it was exactly 2:00pm. "there still at school damn I guess I should do something to pass time before I can call Goten". Amelie walked into the lounge and turned on the TV after about 10mins she nodded off.

_There was a scream he came rushing in but he was to late she was gone and there was nothing he could do so he walked out of the house and onto the cliff looked down a long fall he would surely die if he were to slip. After a while he took a deep breath and stepped off the edge then there was a splat and it was all over….._

"Amelie, Amelie wake up its Goten"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH" Amelie screamed as she woke up

"Hey you alright?"

"GOTEN!!!!!" Amelie jumped of the couch and they both landed on the floor.

"Goten your alive" exclaimed Amelie

"Yea of course why wouldn't I be"

"You jumped of a cliff in my dream well it was more of a nightmare"

"Strange I think you watch to many horror movies or you sleep to much" Goten replied

"Anyway you up for going to Trunks' house tonight? Anna really wants you to come" asked Goten

"Yea I guess I'll just go brush my hair and change"

Later on at Trunks' 

"Ok guys I have an announcement" Said Annaliese

"I'm moving to America and I won't be coming back for a while my dad got a job there" Annaliese said sadly

"But…….. that's not fair" Amelie said while rushing over to hug her friend

"When are you leaving?" Asked Trunks

"Well that's the thing I'm leaving tomorrow and I wanted to spend my last night with you guys"

"Can we come with you to the airport tomorrow?" Said Goten

"Of course Goten but you willing to get up early my plane leaves at 10:00am so I have to be there at like 7:30"

"of course we all get up early" Amelie then squeezed Anna tighter

"Amelie your cutting off my circulation"

"Sorry I'm just gonna miss you so much" Sobbed Amelie

"We all are" Said Trunks

**A/N: Sorry its so short but the next chapter will come a lot quicker hopefully so at least you got this chapter right? Well until next chapter bye – Moni xoxoxo**


	8. Chap8: forgot again lol

A/N: Ok ignore every author note chapters I've posted I was going through a emotional time in my life plus I'm just a perfectionist well I'm ready to see if I can make this story better or if I'll have to redo the entire thing again.

Annaliese: Monique how could you make me leave

Me: it hasn't happened yet so don't go getting angry

Annaliese: So your saying I might be staying

Me: it's been that long since I touched this story so I can't remember I'm going to write from memory.

Love Story Chapter 8: She's gone 

"_Ok guys I have an announcement" Said Annaliese_

"_I'm moving to America and I won't be coming back for a while my dad got a job there" Annaliese said sadly_

"_But…….. that's not fair" Amelie said while rushing over to hug her friend_

"_When are you leaving?" Asked Trunks_

"_Well that's the thing I'm leaving tomorrow and I wanted to spend my last night with you guys"_

"_Can we come with you to the airport tomorrow?" Said Goten_

"_Of course Goten but you willing to get up early my plane leaves at 10:00am so I have to be there at like 7:30"_

"_of course we all get up early" Amelie then squeezed Anna tighter_

"_Amelie your cutting off my circulation"_

"_Sorry I'm just gonna miss you so much" Sobbed Amelie_

"_We all are" Said Trunks_

There was a moment's silence till…"To the window to the wall" Annaliese then pulled her mobile out. "Hello"

"Hello Anna sweetie" said a males voice on the other line

"Hi dad"

"I've got some good news for you, your mother has agreed for you to live with her while I'm in America so you get to stay after all"

"That's fucking great!" Anna screamed and squealed

"Well I got to go I'll call you when later bye Anna"

"Bye dad" Anna then hang her phone up with the hugest smile even Amelie had seen on her.

"Well tell us all" Amelie said

"I'm staying my mum decided I could live with her" Anna jumped up and down

"That's great but you have to go to school tomorrow now" Goten said

"Yea you got sucked in Blondie" Trunks laughed

"Hey" Anna then jumped on Trunks and the chair fell backwards and they ended up on the floor.

"Oooo" Amelie and Goten sang at the same time

Then the two got up and attacked Amelie and Goten it was madness in Trunks room.

The door flew open and Bulma was standing in the doorway watching them all attack eachother.

"What is going on here" Bulma asked

"Annaliese isn't going to America anymore" Trunks answered

Bulma looked confused but just smiled " Well dinners ready"

"FOOD!" Goten jumped up and ran downstairs

The others just laughed and followed. They then ate dinner washed up and were sitting in Trunks room.

And yet another mobile rang this time it was Gotens and it was on vibrate.

"ARGH!" Goten screamed pulling out his phone.

"Hello"

"Hey bro" Gohan replied

"Oh its you" Goten said plainly

"You don't sound excited to hear from me"

"You only call when something's happened or happening so what's up?" Goten stated quite rudely

"Your right well I better get on with it, It's not that serious but its mom and dads anniversary and dad has yet again forgotten" Gohan dully replied

"Not this again well what are you going to do this time"

"Videl thought maybe we should have a surprise for mum and say dad organized it or make the party for both of them so it all works out." Gohan explained

"That's a great idea well I kind of gotta go but I'll you later ok bye Gohan" Goten hanged up.

"What did Gohan want?" Trunks asked

"Just dad being forgetful again"

"Typical Kakarott"

"Hi Vegeta" Goten waved

Vegeta just glared at Goten then back at Trunks then looked at the two girls. "The women will be sleeping in Bras room"

"Dad they have names"

Vegeta just walked off ignoring his sons last comment.

Amelie yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Whoa after all that sleep you are still tired you got to be joking" Trunks said in amazement

"When you oversleep you get tired" Amelie replied

"I'm tired too lets go to bed," Annaliese said

"That's a great idea" Goten sleepy said

"Well I'll just show you to my sisters room then"

"Ok" the girls replied getting up and heading for the door

12:30am

_A girl stood in the shadows of the woods her long black hair flowing in the wind, you could only see her back she was wearing a little pleated school skirt and a white blouse the sky started to get darker and the wind heavier the leaves around were blowing around the mysterious girl her hair was full on blowing in all directions the was a circle of wind around it turned to flames and engulfed her in its fiery the girl then stepped out of the fire unharmed her eyes were closed she opened her eyes they were red and black then there was a burst of flames…._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Wow intense ending lol Amelie is still having strange dreams. You'd think they would've stopped cos she is with Goten now. Gotens dreams stopped or did they lol… Until next chapter stay alive and love you all mwa Moni xx


End file.
